dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nimbus.69/30 day challenge one day
30 days? SCREW THAT Day 1: Picture of your favorite character and explain why. I dunno...he's just so smexy and badass and makes purple hair awesome. Day 2: What got you into the series? Where did you first watch it? To be honest I don't totally remeber why, but I think I may have watched it back when I was WAAAAAYYYY little, got back to in when Kai came around and became a fangirl in a matter of moments Day 3: Picture of your favorite villain and explain why. I''' WILL TAKE THIS BEAN WITHOUT HESITATION! Nuff said''' Day 4: Favorite saga and explain why. Cell Game Saga....SSJ2 Gohan and Episode 189....NUFF SAID AGAIN Day 5: Picture of your favorite couple and explain why. ' ' I dunno, It was just so out of nowhere and hilarious xD Day 6: Goku or Vegeta? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUU :DDDDD Day 7: Favorite movie? Bojack Unbound ''' Day 8: Google image something dragonball related and post the first image that comes up. Day 9: Favorite dragonball game? '''I dunno...don't really play any games :3 Day 10: What’s something from the series that you wish you could do in real life? (list as many things as you want) Uhh...Videl and I like to wear baggy shirts? Day 11: Picture of the character you have a crush on. DAT HAIR *.* Day 12: Do you prefer the manga or the anime? Anime; I LOOOOOOOOVE ME SUM ANIME Day 13: Goten or Trunks? Trunks has purple hair...nuff said Day 14: Post your favorite dragonball picture you have saved. I don't have any :3 Day 15: Favorite fight. (can be from any of the sagas or movies) Gohan SSJ2 VS Cell...sooooooooooooooooooo violent :3 Day 16: What’s the last dragonball related thing you watched? THIS...IS AMAZING http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIIaEHbwcm8&feature=BFa&list=HL1346546977 Day 17: Dragonball Z or Dragonball Z Kai? Kai. Better acting overall and better music Day 18: What are your thoughts on dragonball GT? .....Meh :P Day 19: Would you ever consider getting a dragonball related tattoo/do you already have one? NEVER. GETTING. A. TATTO. EVA!!! Day 20: Try and draw out a dragonball character. Take a picture and post what you come up with. Day 21: Do you prefer subbed or dubbed dragonball? Dubbed, it's just funnier and has cooler music :3 Day 22: If you own anything dragonball related take a picture and post, if not find something you want to own and post a picture of it. Day 23: What would you wish for if you got ahold of all the dragonballs? Oh Shenron! Please grant me the ability to not feel socially awkward when doing anything related the DB/Z/GT!! Day 24: Was dragonball one of your first anime’s or something you got into recently? It wasn't the first anime I ever saw, but I got into 2 years ago...so that's too recent... Day 25: Post a picture your favorite animal from the show. Is this a boy or a girl...? Day 26: Gohan or Goten? GOHAN-CHAAAAAANNNN Day 27: Post a picture of the most annoying character to you and why. Ugh... Day 28: If you were a character in dragonball would you be a villain or a hero and why. Hero; CUZ IF I DIE I COME BACK TO LIFE :3 Day 29: Do you like dragonball fanfiction? If yes what kind are you into? If no why not? Yeah, it was actually the writting of DBZ fan ficition that got overall into writting my own stuff. I don't read other fan ficitions cuz none are as amazing as mine Day 30: Post the most disturbing picture related to dragonball you can find. ..... Category:Blog posts